This project focuses on the description of early interaction in diverse ecological contexts. Extensive observations of infant-other interaction and attachment in multiple samples demonstrated that the quality of social interaction within dyads changed dramatically depending on the functional and social context. As a result, extended observations are necessary to obtain reliable indices of individual differences. Comparable day-long observations of parents and infants in Quebec, Germany, the Central African Republic, and Colombia, as well as in African-American families in the US, are being conducted to further explore the effects of culture and context on early interactions. At least two samples are being drawn from each culture sampled to maximize insight into the sources and interpretation of variability. We hope that systematic and detailed observations of parents and infants in a variety of ecological contexts will provide a clearer understanding of the extent to which infant experiences vary and of the best ways of obtaining reliable indices of individual differences within and between cultures. In separate short-term longitudinal studies, we are exploring the stability of individual differences in physiological, social, and affective functioning. Analyses reveal remarkable stability from infancy into middle childhood. - Infancy; temperament; social inhibition; Parent-infant interaction; parental care; mother-child relations; father-child relations; cross-cultural research - Human Subjects & Human Subjects: Interview, Questionaires, or Surveys Only